Ash Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana
Third and final sequel to "Ash Pan (Version 2)," with twists of "Sonic the Hedgehog '06" and "Pokemon 4Ever." While vacationing in the combined Kingdoms of Soleanna and Oriana, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies, with help from Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord must literally race against time with the power of the eight Soloriana Emeralds to save both the kingdoms and their two ruling princesses, Princess Elise Oriana III and her older sister, Princess Allison Oriana, and the magical time-traveling Celebi from K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew and even Vanitas, Infinite, Hunter J, Mephiles the Dark, Iblis, Myotismon, and Demidevimon and prevent the resurrections of Solaris and Malomyotismon. New cast Three Keyblade wielder allies from the future: Terra, Ventus, and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Keyblade wielders' ally: Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Soleanna and Oriana allies: Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2; As Elise's fiancé and Prince of Soleanna) and Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As an adult and as Allison's fiancé and Prince of Oriana, his younger self is from ten years ago during the Solaris and Malomyotismon Project accident) Princesses of Soleanna and Oriana: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) and Princess Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie; Her casual attire from the second half of this story is a white cropped tanktop with red spaghetti-straps and bottom rim, a gold locket necklace, a blue miniskirt, white socks, and red low-heeled shoes) Ladies-in-waiting: Anna and Sophia (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Royal maids and butlers: The Mane Seven, Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (They'll partake in the adventure in Chapters 16-18) Time-Travel Fairy: Celebi (Pokemon) Elemental Beast Guardians: Entei, Raikou, and Suicune (Pokemon) Villain-turned ally: Wack Lizardi (Felix the Cat the Movie) Villains: Hunter J (Pokemon), Infinite (Sonic Forces), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep), Mephiles the Dark, Iblis, Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Demidevimon, Myotismon, Venommyotismon, and Malomyotismon (Digimon) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/The Fiery Polluted Apocalyptic Future Chapter 2: The Vacation in Soleanna and Oriana Begins/Sora and Sonic's Groups and Team Mononoke's Mission Begins Chapter 3: Infiltrating White Acropolis in the Land of Zill/Team Mononoke and Sora's Group Snatch Back the Sun, Moon, and Star Scepters of Darkness From the Pirates Chapter 4: The Ancient Soleanna and Oriana Castle in Kingdom Valley/Mephiles, Infinite, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Demidevimon Resurrected Chapter 5: The Sun, Moon, and Star Festival in Chaos/Off to Rescue the Princesses Chapter 6: Successful Rescue in Dusty Desert's Desert of Hope/Getting to Know Royalty Chapter 7: Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and the Princes Vs. Terra and Discord/Going After Wack and the Pirates Chapter 8: A Trap Sends Team Ash Ketchum and a Betrayed Wack to the Future/Collecting the Two Soloriana Emeralds Chapter 9: Team Ash Ketchum, Team Mononoke, and Wack Vs. Iblis and Myotismon AKA Venommyotismon/Returning to the Present Chapter 10: Radical Train Chase/Sora's Group and Wack Vs. Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Discord Chapter 11: Evading the Pirates in Tropical Jungle's Forest of Enchantment/Sealing the Seven Villains in the Past Chapter 12: Elise, Allison, Chris, Christopher, and Celebi Surrender to the Pirates' Threat/Going After Them and the Dazzlings With Entei, Raikou, and Suicune Chapter 13: Heroes Vs. Mephiles, Vanitas, Hunter J, Infinite, and Demidevimon/Going Back to an Earlier Point in Time Chapter 14: The Three Heroic Groups' Battles/Elise, Allison, Chris, Christopher, Celebi, and the Dazzlings Saved Chapter 15: Mephiles, Infinite, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Demidevimon's Wrath/Solaris and Malomyotismon Resurrected Chapter 16: Reviving Ash, NiGHTS, Christopher, and Chris/Final Battle Part 1 and Saving Celebi Chapter 17: Celebi's Death and Revival/Final Battle Part 2 and Sealing the Seven Villains Chapter 18: Erasing Soleanna and Oriana's Seven Villains From Existence/Ending For gallery: Ash Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana Gallery For original story: Ash Pan (Version 2) For sequel: Ash Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Ash Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies